


1999

by Van



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Exploration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van/pseuds/Van
Summary: Ben teaches Jamie a new trick.





	1999

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September of 2006. Set somewhere before "The Faceless Ones." Written for chaya, who wanted some Ben/Jamie, and because she is made of yey. I'll make Ben less creepy in future stories.

San Francisco, California  
December 31st, 1999.

The Doctor had decided that his companions needed a break for the holidays. They’d spent Christmas in Rome and were bringing the New Year in in the height of style. Polly was agog at the lights and colors, eager to rush off and see what wonderful, future American things she could see. Ben didn’t care much about the New Year one-way or the other, let alone America or the 21st Century. He’d seen enough futuristic stuff with the Doctor already to fail to be impressed by most of it these days. The date was meaningless to Jamie, and the splendors of the city far too vast for him to comprehend.

The TARDIS had materialized on the roof of a skyscraper, affording them a glorious view of the entire sparkling city. Polly eagerly tugged the Doctor’s hand, wanting to get to the street level before midnight. Only two minutes out of the TARDIS and the Doctor was frowning. He said there was something terribly wrong with the molecular make-up of the universe and took off at a run.

This was good enough for Polly, who followed him, leaving the two boys alone on the roof. Ben stalked to the edge, put his foot on the two-foot wall that was the only barrier between him and a fifty-story drop, and peered down. The wind tousled his hair. “What d’ y’ think, mate?” he asked, leaning forward on his knee to peer out. “Ever been so high up before?”

Jamie approached cautiously. The wind whipped at his kilt and hair. “No,” he said in a small voice, clearly afraid of the ledge. “C’mon, get away from there. It looks dangerous.”

“Been awhile since I ain’t had Duchess around,” Ben said. He turned and took a seat on the ledge, leaning back as if enjoying the strong breeze. His eyes focused on Jamie. “Kinda nice, what with it bein’ just you and me.”

“I wish I’d gone with th’ Doctor,” Jamie stated.

“Oh, come off it mate, I ain’t so bad, am I?” He patted the ledge. “Join me, yeah?”

“Oh no, I think I’ll stand, thank y’.”

Ben got to his feet. “I’ll stand with you then,” he said, crossing over. Jamie shifted nervously beside him. “What we need is a couple o’ drinks. Bit of brandy’d relax you, and it’s the proper way t’ celebrate the New Year.”

“I’ll not have spirits dampenin’ my senses tonight, thank y’,” Jamie protested.

Ben threw an arm around his shoulders. “Jamie, you’re travelin’ through time and space in an ol’ Police Box with an old codger and me and Polly. Y’ gotta lighten up some, mate.” He playfully pinched Jamie’s ear and laughed when it made Jamie jerk away. “Hey, c’mon now.”

“I’m going t’ go back inside,” Jamie announced.

“Oh, you are, are you? He takes y’ t’ see the new century and you’re going inside. Leave me alone out here, will you? I see how it is.”

Jamie hesitated at the door to the TARDIS. “I don’t care about new years, Ben. And . . . and you’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

Ben quickly closed the distance between them, tugging the door shut as he did. “San Francisco, Jamie. That’s where all them queers come from.”

“What?”

“Queers, y’ know. Boys what like other boys in th’ buggery kind of way.” He arched his eyebrows, judging Jamie’s response.

The Scotsman wrapped his arms around himself, looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Oh, yeah you do, mate. Why do y’ think he brought us here, eh? He’s teachin’ you all about the big wide world, and that’s a part of it. That buggery stuff’s illegal where I come; where you come from too, I reckon, but it’s all right here.” His arm went around Jamie’s shoulder again and patted him affectionately. “What do you say about that, eh, mate?”

Jamie shivered. “I thought y’ liked Polly.”

“What? ‘Course I do. Can’t a bloke like more than one bird? Maybe one bird and one bloke at a time, yeah? I could do that.” Ben nudged him slightly. “What, you ain’t sayin’ you’re scared, are you?”

Jamie bristled. “No, of course not!” 

Ben laughed, tugging him closer. “You probably never even been kissed, huh? How old are you, anyway?”

Jamie shifted somewhat nervously, rubbing his hand against his arm. He averted his eyes shyly. “I want t’ go back inside, Ben.”

“All that height worryin’ you, Jamie?” He pulled his arm off, but kept his weight in front of the entrance to the TARDIS. “You don’t got nothing to be afraid of.” Jamie seemed stumped, unable to get inside, so he just stood there, staring at Ben’s feet. A few moments passed while they contemplated each other. At last, Ben reached out, hesitated a moment, then ran his thumb against Jamie’s cheek. In a whispering voice, he said, “How come you’re so pretty? It don’t seem right.”

Jamie put a hand on the TARDIS door, but didn’t pull away from Ben’s touch. 

“I read about all them blokes what like boys and all that, and I thought to myself, that’s pretty daft. Only ever wanted birds, me. Bit of a skirt chaser, I guess, though you get some offers when you’re out on the water long as me.” Seeing Jamie wasn’t pulling away, his touch became a little bolder, fingers skirting over the soft skin. His voice, when he spoke again, was even softer. “I got a few offers for that sort of thing in my time and damn near punched the lights out of the fellow as offering.” He gave Jamie a small, crooked smile. “You ain’t gonna hit me, are you, Jamie?”

Jamie seemed to have lost his voice; he just looked at Ben and held to the TARDIS as if he might fall over if he let go.

“Yeah. Read about them blokes, as I said, and seen a couple in my day. Thought it was a bit off, you know. Never did understand it much. Then here you come, looking pretty as you do and wearin’ that skirt too.”

“It’s a kilt,” Jamie said sharply, “and it’s—”

“Yeah, I know,” Ben said, cutting him off. “Kilt, yeah. Hey, you think I’m queer? ‘Cause I think you pretty and wouldn’t mind treatin’ you as a bird for a night?”

Long lashes hid Jamie’s eyes as he studied the ground.

“You’re all tough and full of words when it comes to fightin’,” Ben said, his thumb still stroking Jamie’s cheek, “how come you’re so silent when I ask you a question?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie softly replied. He lifted his eyes to look at Ben. 

“Don’t hurt t’ try, yeah? Hey, maybe I won’t like it either. Not like I make a habit of this sort of thing. But I says to myself, San Francisco on the eve of the 21st Century. Man alive, Jamie, y’ don’t get a second chance at this.” He stepped closer, which put his body almost flesh again Jamie’s. His tone got a bit huskier. “Wanna make it with you tonight, all right mate? You all right with that?”

Jamie didn’t reply, didn’t even nod or shake his head, but when Ben cupped his face and kissed him, he didn’t pull away, either.

It was a sweet kiss, just a test. More than lips merely brushing, but nothing intense. Ben pulled back just a fraction of an inch to take in Jamie’s reaction and found the boy had closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, growing confident, and kissed him again, tilting Jamie’s head slightly to accommodate him better.

For some time they kissed like that, Ben leaving it slow and soft and easy until Jamie seemed to find his feet. Once the Scot began kissing back, Ben stepped up the pace, pushing into him a bit more, pressing their lips together a bit rougher. Jamie jolted up against him when Ben’s tongue touched his lip, and he held back a laugh. One hand slipped to rub down Jamie’s side, over his hip and then over his kilt, pressing against his burgeoning erection.

Jamie gasped in shock and Ben shoved him against the TARDIS doors, kissing him harder. For a time Jamie didn’t respond, just let Ben plunder his mouth. But as the hand over the kilt began to warm him, the Scot began to kiss back, exploring. His hands fell to Ben’s shoulders and he let out a few whimpering sounds in the back of his throat as Ben touched him. 

What Jamie’s body wanted to do he facsimiled with his tongue, growing bolder the longer they kissed, getting more and more innovative as Ben’s hand spurned him on.

When at last they broke apart for air, Jamie found himself clinging to the sailor, so close to the edge that he could barely stand. His face pressed against Ben’s shoulder and he turned his cheek to rest on his skin. Ben propped him against the wall and shifted his hand, reaching under the kilt to touch him properly.

Jamie didn’t know what to do as sensation overwhelmed him, so he clung and began to kiss Ben’s neck furiously. “Ben,” he whimpered.

“Yeah, mate,” Ben said, and his voice trembled. Touching another man, giving someone else the sort of pleasure he liked, was over powering. The way brave, strong Jamie clung to him sent his mind reeling. He let out his own groan and rubbed himself up against Jamie’s hip. “Yeah, bit of all right, ain’t it?”

Jamie couldn’t talk, just nod. He tensed as he finally reached the end, gripping Ben even harder. He didn’t cry out, but his mouth opened as though he might. The mess shot onto the rooftop and Ben worked him dry, letting go of him only when he started going flaccid. Jamie’s breath came in heavy bursts and his heart continued to pound long after.

Ben was still slowly rubbing himself against Jamie’s thigh, his forehead pressed against the TARDIS as he waited for Jamie to recover. “All right, mate?” he asked in a rough whisper.

Jamie managed to nod this time.

“Good.” He laughed softly. “Think y’ could lend a hand?” He managed to stop rubbing against Jamie, falling against the TARDIS for support himself. Jamie shifted to look at him, watching as, one-handedly, Ben unfastened his trousers, pulled them down and revealed his erection to Jamie. “Works just like yours, honest.”

When Jamie didn’t immediately make to take it, Ben began to work it himself. “Not very fair o’ you, mate,” he admonished.

Sometimes Jamie thought Ben was speaking another language. The English accent and the modern slang were so foreign to him it might as well be another language—but this he thought he understood. As fascinating as it was watching Ben touch himself, he knew that wasn’t why Ben had come to him.

So he pushed off the TARDIS wall, finding some reserve of strength to keep standing, and pressed into Ben. Almost immediately Ben let out a sigh and dropped his hand away so Jamie could take over.

“There you go, mate,” he said. “Yeah, thought you had it in you.” Ben tried to keep himself upright, but as Jamie grew progressively bolder, he found he needed support. It felt awkward to wrap his arms around another man, to press his face into Jamie’s shoulder, but it also added to the sensations—the wrongness that felt so right about all this.

Jamie’s hands were big and strong. Whether he knew it or not, he was skilled at what he was doing; skilled in a way a girl could never be, simply due to lack of familiarity. Jamie’s touch was efficient and precise. It was more than Ben had hoped for, but he couldn’t help but wonder if, another day, they couldn’t try to draw this sort of thing out. He didn’t mind the rush, but now that he’d had a taste of it, he found he wanted to explore more of Jamie’s body, slower and maybe even in a bed.

“Hey,” Ben said between gasps. His body shivered and tensed and he fought not to thrust into Jamie’s hand. “Hey, stand clear, mate,” he breathed.

Jamie shifted just a bit, but mostly just angled Ben so that when he came, it shot out away from them. Ben sagged hard against the TARDIS when he finished, closing his eyes to ride the blissful feeling that hit him after. When he opened them moments later, he found Jamie still looking at the stuff on the rooftop.

“Jamie,” he said thickly, raising a hand to pull him close. “You still ain’t scared, right?”

Jamie leaned against him, still breathing pretty hard himself. “That was nice,” he admitted in such a basic, simple way that Ben had to laugh.

“Yeah, it was, weren’t it? Hey, I know some other ways we can do that sort of thing too—feels even better, as they say.”

“I’m too tired, Ben,” Jamie said. One of his hands rose to place on Ben’s chest, griping a fistful of his shirt possessively. The rest of Jamie’s body pressed against him, wearily.

Jamie did like to touch, Ben found. Once given permission to, it was like the boy didn’t know how to stop. “Hey, I didn’t mean tonight, mate,” he teased. Gently he nudged into him. “C’mon then, let’s get this lot cleaned up and I’ll make you some tea.”

Ben gently untangled from Jamie and pushed off the TARDIS. He secured his trousers back up and had to walk around a bit before he felt confident that he wasn’t going to fall over. Ben was about to step inside the TARDIS to get a towel when, in the distance, fireworks began going off.

Jamie was startled, at first, but Ben sidled up beside him to watch. “Nothing t’ worry about, mate,” he said. “Just the folks bringing in the New Year. Crikey, but aren’t those a beauty? Don’t got fireworks like them where I come from.”

“No, no’ where I’m from either,” Jamie agreed. His voice was low and his brogue thick—Ben liked how he sounded now, after sex; wondered if he could get Jamie to talk during it next time. 

“I reckon not,” Ben teased. He hesitated a moment, then decided if he’d done the one thing with a guy, another thing wouldn’t make a difference, and took Jamie’s hand in his. He led him to the edge again, keeping a firm hold on him in case he really was afraid of the height. The view they had of the fireworks was spectacular.

Jamie leaned against him as they watched and, as the fireworks progressed, Ben released his hand and put his arm around Jamie’s shoulders. It felt like the natural thing to do.

“Hey, Ben,” Jamie said, leaning into him. 

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
